Toby
Toby is one of the original engines to work on the North Western Railway. He mainly sticks to pulling short passenger trains with his personal coach, Henrietta. In some instances, he'll pull a few trucks coupled on behind her, but due to his old age, he has trouble taking longer trains now. But, the others still respect him as a valued member of the railway. Personality Toby is old but wise, hardworking, and knowledgeable enough about running branch lines to justify running Thomas' line with Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks until Thomas came back. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. While Toby is always ready to work hard without any fuss, he can be a bit temperamental sometimes, especially when young and inexperienced engines who are full of themselves make things difficult for him. However, work at the quarry line often soothes off his moods without any cause of grief to anyone, except of course his old faithful coach, Henrietta. Appearances Season 1 "Keep On Keeping On" Toby first appears at Tidmouth Sheds, asking what James is upset about now, in a rather annoyed tone. Later, when the debate seems to be dying down, Toby suggests that exhaustion is making them irritable, and that they should all get some sleep and forget about this. "By A Hair" Toby puffs past Duck and Donald on the Main Line, ringing his bell to say hello. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Toby is at the yard with two new engines, as Thomas puffs in. Sir Topham Hatt introduces the engines as "Lady" and "Arthur". Lady leaves to get to work, and Toby points out she was very eager. When Toby asks Arthur where he's from, he gets nervous and puffs away. Confused, Toby and Thomas talk for a bit longer before they both leave too. "Hostility" Toby wakes up with his friends at Tidmouth Sheds, and is shocked to find Henry not there, he is also relieved to see Diesel is back on the railway and okay after his accident. Later that day, he rings his bell to Duck, as he passes through Knapford Station with Henrietta. "Dishonor" In a flashback, Toby puffs up next to Molly, Donald, and Douglas at Knapford Station. He overhears their conversation about doing a deputation for Arthur, and he recalls when Percy did one for the scottish twins.The Depuation He offers to help them with it, and they wait for the right moment. In the present day, when Charles is leaving Knapford, Toby and the others rush in to stop him. After Arthur explains his dilemma, and Molly pleads with him, Toby asks hopefully if Arthur can stay. When Charles says yes, Toby is overjoyed with the rest of the engines. When Seth Oltera dashes up and informs Charles of the death of Lady's railway engine friends, Toby is shocked. He goes to head back to Tidmouth Sheds after Charles tells them to. Toby arrives back at the sheds, and is utterly confused to hear everyone yelling at each other. He asks what is going on, but no one answers him. He tries again after a minute, but just as he does, James bashes Percy off the tracks. Mortified, Toby and the others banish James, and he watches him leave with disgust. When Toby gets to his shed, he icily comments that James leaving was a "good riddance". He then easily goes to sleep. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Toby attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Toby is woken up by Thomas, and is happily surprised to see Henry back. When Thomas calms everyone down, Toby suggests that in the morning, they should gather everyone at the docks. Henry supports his idea. The next day, he and all of the other engines are gathered at Knapford Docks so that Thomas and Henry can make an announcement. "Mysteries Begin" Toby is shocked to hear about Diesel supposedly being evil, and waits at the Docks with everyone as Thomas and some others go out searching for him. "For A Brighter Future" Toby waits at the Docks for the search engines to return, and is relieved when Gordon and Henry return. They discuss what to do next, but Toby suggests waiting until Thomas and James return. Just after Gordon left to find the other two, Toby is horrified when he comes back and informs everyone that the diesels are here. A bit later, Toby joins some of the engines in fighting the diesels. He primarily stays close to Mavis as a battle partner, knocking a few diesels of the track. "The Fire In All Of Us" Toby and Mavis continue to fend off some diesels, until Toby tells Mavis to follow him back closer to the Docks, and they both reverse away. Later, Toby and Mavis are at a junction, when Emily and Rosie puff up, and Mavis goes to rescue Lady, who'd just been cornered by Theodore. Toby warns her to hurry, and is shocked when another diesel bumps her down another line. Emily is able to convince him to leave her and flee with her and Rosie. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Toby, along with Henrietta, Rosie, and Emily, puff down the line. Emily wants to turn around to go back for their friends. Toby, however, refuses to go back, saying they're safer going somewhere else on their own. Emily and Rosie stop, and are soon able to convince Toby to come back with them. Toby realizes he was being foolish, and he and Rosie follow Emily. "Mourning Has Arrived" As Thomas and Percy are about to leave, Toby and the others pull into the shunting yards. He happily greets all of his friends upon seeing them. When asked where the others are, Toby and Lady share about Mavis' presumed death. Toby claims they saw a diesel take her down. A bit later, when Thomas questions where they should go, Toby suggests they go east. When a noise sounds suddenly from a nearby siding, Toby waits with everyone as Thomas and Violet go to check it out. "Up In Arms" Toby will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Toby has killed: * At least 2 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang List Of Appearances Trivia * TBA References Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Brown Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters